Akiyoshi Uchiha
Akiyoshi Uchiha (Uchiha, Akiyoshi) is the Child Prodigy of The Uchiha clan. He is a Genin level highley skilled boy from Konohagakure, Member of Team Goro but later defected from the leaf becoming a missing-nin and later returning. He is also one of the two remaining Uchiha with the Sharingan. Background Akiyoshi's life started in Iwagakure. Born with no brother's or sisters he was born in Iwagakure because his Mum and Dad were travelling from country to country looking for medicine for Akiho (his mum) who was still pregnant at the time. They finally found medicine and at the same time they found out that 3 days later the baby was already coming and on the 4th day Akiyoshi was born. He was born with no physical birth defect's. All 3 of the family finally returned to Konohagakure. Akiyoshi wasn't much of a friendly boy he wasn't in the crowd as such but at the age of 5 he started training with his father. Also at that age he finally had a friend who then became his closest and dearest friend almost like a brother, his name was Ichiro Uzumaki. When he was 6 years old he started advanced training with both his father and Ichiro at that age he mastered Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu shortly later Art of the Magnificent Dragon Flame and also Water Style: Raging Dragon Shockwaves ( taught by his mother) in that Sasuke knew that there was something special and magnificent about his son he knew he would grow up to be someone like Kakashi. Akiyoshi and Ichiro graduated with very similar results and from then him and Ichiro had a powerful rivalry but they weren't the only 2 star pupils of the class. Not far behind was Akari Izuama of the great Izuama clan who later became friends with the 2. Akiyoshi was very similar to the young 12 year old Sasuke;Although on the other side he was the type to be very social with the girls however but he wasn't on the same social status with boys his age. He tended to only hangout with the older boys and girls. Akiho never felt alone even when he was by himself he always thought that his grandfather Etsuo was always watching over him. Akiyoshi even said he was seeing Etsuo's ghost, Akiho also believed him but both Akiho and her son kep that as a secret away from Sasuke. When Akiyoshi was 10 he developed to have a major problem called the "Sharingan problem". The Sharingan Problem Akiyoshi had a major disability with the Sharingan problem Akiyoshi was the only person known to have this birth defect. The problem was a birth defect caused by his mother's illness, while Akiyoshi was in her womb, it was first noticed when Akiyoshi was at the age of 10 when he was training by himself and his eyes began to pain him, he then found out that he had activated the sharingan; On his way back home the sharingan was deactivated and his eyes started to bleed and he started to coughing up blood. These episodes has been happening at random for weeks and he didn't want to tell his mum or dad until his Sasuke found out. When Akiyoshi was late from training with Goro, his team leader, Sasuke also had come home late, while Akiho was at her mother's for the week in Kumogakure. Sasuke then heard someone intensely coughing in the back garden Sasuke instantly thought is was Akiyosh; He then was shouting "Akiyoshi!, Akiyoshi!" he then ran into the back garden and saw Akiyoshi coughing up blood on the wall. Personality NORMAL Akiyoshi is a calm, collected and easy going boy. Mostly when he is around people other than his closest friends he's not as out going as he is around his friends and he also is a little secretive all together.Overall he always follows the rules to letter.He is very, very (!) protective of his friends especially his closest. He would do anything to help and protect them in and out of battle. In battle he always uses his personal two favourite tools his hand made Sharingan Shurkien's (which litteraly looks like the three tomoe sharingan) and his wire strings.He is always willing to train when asked to show off his new techniques. SHARINGAN MODE When Akiyoshi uses his Sharingan he becomes helpless to control it,he always goes into a bad mental state in battle when he uses it his abilities are more advanced. He even uses jonin jutsu's but that would be told in the ability's section under Kekkei Genkai. His personality is very wild, brutal and ambitious. Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits. Akiyoshi has gray eyes and dark-coloured, curly partially spiky hair. In his eyes he has a very striking resemblance to his uncle, Itachi Uchiha. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT